


The three of us - day 29, threesome

by Selana



Series: True Blood - 30 day OTP porn challenge [29]
Category: True Blood
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godric comes home, to find Eric and Nora in bed... of course he joins them</p>
            </blockquote>





	The three of us - day 29, threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to my wonderful beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who helped make this story readable.
> 
> Please leave comments to let me know what you think of this or any of the other stories in the series so far. I always love to hear from my readers, even if it is criticism - as long as it stays polite. You don't have to like my writing, you can certainly tell me when you don't like it, but mind your language, please. I have seen on too many other writer's works that they got insulted for not writing the story the reader imagined. If that happens here, I will delete your comment without warning
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

Godric came home early that night and listened. Soft moans, the rustling of fabric were audible from their bedroom. Godric quietly walked over, stopping in the open doorway to take in the picture that presented itself - and what a nice picture it was.

Nora was sprawled in their bed, on her back, clothes half removed, half torn apart. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed, and she moaned as Eric, in a similar state of undress, knelt over her, licking and biting on one of her breasts, fingers of his left hand sliding between her legs. Godric could smell both their arousal, and the sight of those two beautiful creatures together stirred his own. He took a step into the room, both turned their heads to look at him, though Eric didn’t stop his ministrations.

“I see you couldn’t wait for me, always so impatient.” Godric mock scolded them, his lips curling into an amused smile

Nora’s gaze slid down Godric’s body and stopped at his very obvious erection. She raised an eyebrow - or tried to, Eric was doing something between her legs Godric couldn’t quite see, and Nora moaned loudly, face showing only pleasure now. “I think you like the view,” she gasped out, then reached for Godric with her right hand and pulled Eric’s head back from her breast with the left.

Eric grinned first at her, then at Godric. “Are you just going to watch, or will you join us?” he asked, then stretched out in a move that showed his body off to Godric, seductive and predatory at once. Strong muscles flexed under smooth skin, Eric’s hips thrust against Nora’s leg and directed Godric’s gaze to his firm arse. Godric swallowed at the sight - both Eric and Nora were beautiful, but together they were almost impossible to resist.

“Doesn’t look as if you need me.” Godric leaned against the wall and folded his arms in a show of indifference. He refused to give in that easily to temptation. “If you want me to join, you’ll have to convince me.”

Eric’s eyes flashed with amusement at the challenge, and he leaned down to whisper into Nora’s ear - too quiet even for Godric to hear. Nora grinned at that, then turned until she was facing Godric, Eric spooned behind her, kissing Nora over her shoulder. She lifted her left arm to pull Eric even closer and deepen the kiss. Eric’s left hand slid down her body, prompted her to spread her legs until she was clearly on display for Godric, then Eric’s fingers slipped between her legs, into her body and began to thrust slowly. Wet sounds of their kissing and Eric’s fingers gliding into the wetness of Nora’s body filled the room, accompanied by muffled moans from Nora.

Godric was torn between watching - it was a very nice sight, after all - and joining the two younger vampires. Just the sight of them had him fully aroused, had him in that state since he’d first seen them, and the current display only made him harder. He adjusted himself in his trousers, which caused Eric to send him a knowing smirk, but Godric wasn’t quite willing to give in just yet. Eric and Nora looked good together, and they knew it, knew how to best present themselves to him. Every single one of their moves was designed to entice him, to seduce him, but he didn’t want to give away just how well it was working.

But as Eric stroked Nora to her climax, her scent and moans filling the room, it was too much for Godric to resist. He stripped out of his clothes while he walked over to the bed, then lay down in front of Nora, pulling first her then Eric into a hungry kiss.

Everything from then on was messy, hands and lips and teeth everywhere, bodies entwined, skin on skin. Somehow they ended up with Godric in the middle, thrusting into Nora’s welcoming body, while Eric opened him up with slick fingers before following them with his cock. Big hands, Eric’s, were holding Godric’s hips, moving him in time with Eric’s thrusts, small ones, Nora’s, wandered over his back and chest, stroking and scratching, arousing him even further. Lips on his neck, teasing little bites of blunt teeth, his moans swallowed by another pair of lips. Their bodies moved in a perfect rhythm, push and pull, pleasure increasing with every movement. 

Soft moans and sighs from all three of them filled the room, their movements got faster, harder, chasing even more pleasure, more sensation. Eric’s hand slipped in between Godric’s and Nora’s body, began to stroke her in time with Godric’s thrusts. Her moans turned to little cries of pleasure, she trembled and tightened around Godric’s cock as she came. Then Eric’s thrusts sped up even more, fingers slick with Nora’s pleasure rubbed over Godric’s nipple, pinched, a sharp bite on his neck and Godric came as well, still buried in Nora’s body. Eric thrust a few more times, then Godric felt him tremble and spill deep inside him, all of them sated now.

They slid apart and rearranged themselves on the bed, resting together, as lovers, as a family - however long it might last. Godric knew it wouldn’t be forever, wouldn’t even last as long as his relationship with Eric had. Nora wouldn’t stay, wouldn’t want to be bound to him for that long. And she and Eric didn’t always get along, fought like real siblings most of the time. But he’d enjoy this while it lasted, no need to worry about the future when they had the here and now.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on [tumblr](http://selana1505.tumblr.com), for fandom related posts, random ramblings and the occasional bit of fanfic


End file.
